An Angel
by Blame-People
Summary: Ceci est complètement différent. Dans ce one-shot, aucun Moroi, Dhampir, Alchimiste. De simples humains et même leurs histoires sont différente. En faite, à la base, ce one-shot est mon devoir de français. Mais je l'aime bien alors j'ai décidé de le poster et j'ai juste changer les prénoms. Sydney et Adrian sont enfants dans cette histoire et c'est leur rencontre. Sydney/Adrian


_Ma grand-mère venait de toquer à la porte de son amie, nous attendions patiemment que quelqu'un vienne nous répondre. Ce fût après quelques secondes que la porte s'ouvrit enfin, une vieille femme se tenait dorénavant devant nous. Elle avait les cheveux courts, ses cheveux étaient colorés rouge pétant mais on voyait bien à ses racine blanches que ce n'était pas sa vraie couleur de cheveux. En voyant ma grand-mère, elle émit un drôle de bruit qui devait sans doute exprimer sa joie vu qu'elle l'a enlaçait. Après avoir fini l'étreinte, elle se tourna vers moi et se mit à ma hauteur._

**- **C'est toi, Adrian ? Mon dieu, mais ce que tu as grandi ! Un vrai petit homme. _me lâcha-t-elle._

_Je détestais la façon dont elle me parlait comme si j'étais encore qu'un enfant. Cela fait belle lurette que je n'en suis plus un, à la mort de mes parents, j'ai arrêté d'en être un. Au fond, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensé que quand ils étaient morts, une partie de moi était morte avec eux. Depuis qu'il m'avait quitté, je n'étais plus le même et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué, moi compris, mais je ne voulais pas que ça change. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, la vieille femme s'est relevée et nous a fait rentrés. La mélodie flottait plus que jamais dans la maison, ma grand-mère parlait avec son amie devant l'entrée. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dirigé vers l'endroit d'où émanait la musique. C'est là que je l'ai vu, assise sur un tabouret devant son piano, ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en deux nattes. Ses doigts caressaient les touches du piano, on aurait dit une fée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche, c'était sûrement sa grand-mère qui l'avait obligée à la porter. La mienne m'avait bien forcé à bien m'habiller. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, trop absorbée par le piano et le son qu'il faisait. C'était la première fois que j'étais jaloux d'un objet. Je m'avançais doucement d'elle veillant à ne pas faire de faux pas. Mais dommage pour moi, mes pieds s'étaient enroulés dans le tapi et j'ai perdu l'équilibre pour finalement finir à terre._

_Elle se retourna et accourra vers moi. Indigné et honteux, je me suis relevé malgré mon mal de jambe pour éviter qu'elle croit que j'étais une mauviette. Maintenant que j'étais face à elle, je pu mieux l'observer. Elle souriait, une fossette était creuser dans sa joue gauche. Son sourire était hypnotisant, je n'arrivais plus à décrocher mes yeux d'elle. Sa peau était laiteuse et elle avait l'air si douce que je devais prendre sur moi pour m'empêcher de la toucher. J'aurais vraiment eu l'air bizarre si je l'avais touchée comme ça, elle m'aurait pris pour un fou et je n'avais aucune envie de paraitre taré aux yeux de cet ange descendu tout droit du ciel rien que pour moi. Ses yeux était d'un marron vert magnifique, intriguant, fascinant. Je restais bouche bée devant tant de beauté. Tout était parfait chez elle, à part peut-être un truc, une des ses dents de devant chevauchait l'autre mais pas beaucoup, puis je trouvais que ça la rendait encore plus belle, encore plus angélique. Elle s'était mise à rire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Son rire cristallin était la plus jolie mélodie qu'il m'était donné d'entendre. Mon dieu, j'aurais voulu l'entendre rire toute ma vie._

- Pourquoi es-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? _demanda l'ange._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire. « Parce que tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai vu. Parce que mes yeux ne veulent plus te lâcher tellement tu es hypnotisante. » En tout cas, il fallait que je réponde quelque chose sinon elle me prendrait pour un débile, et c'en est hors de question. _

- Je… te fixer parce que t'as quelque chose sur le nez.

_Gros débile que j'étais ! Pourquoi la seule chose qui m'est venue en tête c'était ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle passa une coup de main sur son nez, en l'aplatissant bien. Son sourire ne disparaissant jamais, tant mieux._

- C'est toi le Adrian dont ma grand-mère m'a parlé ? _demanda-t-elle sans vraiment demander puisqu'elle continua. _En tout cas, t'as l'air super gentil. Ma grand-mère m'a racontait pour tes parents, c'est horrible.

_Elle m'enlaça comme pour me réconforter et me protéger du reste du monde. Je pouvais entendre nos grand-mère rirent de la cuisine. Elles devaient sûrement nous laissés tous les deux pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Une odeur de fraise me caressait les narines, c'était de Sydney qu'émanait cette odeur délicieuse. A ce moment, je me demandais si moi aussi, je dégageais une odeur particulière. Elle me lâcha pour mon plus grand malheur._

- Je m'appelle Sydney, au faite. Mais ta grand-mère a sûrement déjà dû te le dire.

- Oui, _réussis-je à dire._

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? _me demanda-t-elle._

_Pitié tout mes pas les Barbies. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, elle ne me le proposa pas au lieu de ça elle me proposa, de jouer à la console. Moi, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose._

- J'aimerais bien que tu joues du piano.

_Elle sourit puis accepta en sautillant visiblement contente que je le lui demande. Elle s'assit et tapota le tabouret pour m'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle commença à jouer, les notes étaient belles. Quand elle eût finit le morceau, elle commença à appuyer sur n'importe quelle touche, ça faisait des bruits horribles, puis elle m'invita à faire pareil. Je ne me fis pas prier. Sydney et moi rigolions de vive joie. C'était vraiment une superbe après-midi. Sydney était mon rayon de soleil et elle l'est toujours, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Elle ne m'a pas épargnée, elle m'a bougé, motivé. Je ne pleurais plus sur mon sort depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance, elle n'a pas arrêtée de me dire que moi aussi, je l'avais changée. Mais je n'y croyais pas, comment changer la perfection ?_

_En tout cas, ce jour-là avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie, sûrement parce que c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré celle qui est aujourd'hui mon épouse._


End file.
